Spencer's Surprise
by OneHUGEvirginia
Summary: Spencer's got a surprise for Carly, Sam and Freddie. What is it? Where will it take them? SEDDIE.
1. The Bet

**New story! Enjoy. **

~*Sam*~

I wake up to black. I slowly lift my head and realized my face had been buried in my pillow it as I slept. I stretch my arms, still slightly wincing from the harsh morning light that streamed into my pupils. I look around my room, and yawn. As my feet hit the floor a chill shot through my spine. I was wearing a tank top and shorts in the middle of winter, so of course I was freezing. I walked lazily over to my dresser and picked out my attire, put it on and set off to Carly's. As I went to shut the door, I found a note.

_Sam_

_I'm gone to Vegas for a few days. Feed the cat, and keep the house clean, you little turd. Lock the house if you stay at Carly's._

_Mom_

I slightly smiled at my mom's "detailed" note. This was nothing new, leaving for no good reason. But, whatever. It doesn't really bother me, just as long if she doesn't spend all of our freaking money. I shut and locked the door, and was off to Bushewell Plaza. I took a deep breath in and out, letting the cold air into my lungs. It was just cold enough to see your breath. It was a pretty pleasant walk, short and sweet. I arrived at Carly's apartment door, in about 10 minutes. I took out my phone to see what time it was, and the clock read 11:30 AM. Just as I was about to put my phone away, and knock on the door, I get a text.

From: Carly

_**Hey WAKE UP, and get over here! Spence has got a surprise for us!**_

I roll my eyes, and smile as I knock on the door. I hear shuffling around and Spencer swiftly opens the door reveling me to who ever was inside. He was wearing his captain's hat, the one he got when he won the boat from that television network. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Oh, hey kiddo! Carly's in her room."

"Cool." I simply reply, letting myself in. I walk straight up the stairs, and burst open the door to Carly's room.

"Hey! I just texted you. I didn't even know you were up." She says with a laugh. She was laying on the bed, on her stomach reading magazines, her phone close by.

"Yeah, I got it as I was about to knock on your door. What was this "surprise" Spencer had for us?" I ask, curious.

"Umm, I dunno. He wouldn't even tell me. I'm guessing it has to do with why he decided it was an awesome day to wear the stupid hat. " She said, marveling.

"Where's Fredweird? Is it his surprise too?"

"Yeah, I sent him a text earlier this morning. He should be here any minute."

"Oh JOY." I say sarcasticly.

"Oh, shut up. He's your friend."

"Yeah, that dweeb should count himself lucky, now shouldn't he?" I ask, my voice still dripping with sarcasm. She just rolls her eyes in reply. Just then, King Nerd himself, pokes his head inside the doorframe.

"Everybody decent?" He asks.

"Not anymore…." I say, nonchalantly. He ignores me. Strange….. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"So what's this big "surprise" Spencer has for us?" He simply asks..

"She doesn't know anymore than me and you, diphead," I snap. No response. He completely ignores me. What is going on with this dope? Let's try something different.

"Hey, Freddie!" I yell, grabbing his shirt collar. I don't know why this is so irritating to me!

"That's better." He says.

"What's your problem? Are you on crack or something?" I ask.

"Nope. I've just decided not to respond to the stupid names you give me."

"Oh, well isn't someone growing into his big boy pants?" I say, a smile on my face.

"So no more name calling?" He asks.

I scoff. "As if. Nub." I add, letting go of his collar.

"Looks like I'm not responding to you then." He says, calmly, a smug look on his face.

"Your loss. I bet you couldn't even go a full 24 hours without talking to me."

"You're on." I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine. But if you lose, you have to kiss…..MANDY!" I say, laughing histarically.

He looks slightly queasy, but his queasy-ness quickly turns into smug-ness.

"Okay, but if you lose, you have to kiss me." He says, crossing his arms. I stop laughing.

"Uh…why would you want to kiss…me?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly.

"I don't, but you can do that pressure point thing that makes me black out, and kiss me then, so you have to go through the whole thing, while I sleep like a baby." Wow, the nubfreak had really thought this out. I couldn't back down. I never lose.

"Fine, it's a bet." I say trying to sound strong. I offer my hand to his.

"You guys are ridiculous." Carly says, collapsing onto her bed.

We shake hands.


	2. The Surprise

**Next chapter! Enjoyy.**

~*Sam *~

So, after me and Fredward shook hands, we agreed the bet would go into action first thing tomorrow morning. I'll tell you what, there is NO WAY I'm kissing a nub. Especially while he's all unconscious. That would be humiliating.

"C'mon guys, let's go see what this big 'surprise' is." Carly says. I just nod. Freddie and me follow Carly down the stairs, and we find Spencer still wearing his boat hat, watching TV.

"So Spence, we're ready. What's the big surprise?" Carly asks.

"OKAYYYY!" Spencer yells enthusiastically, jumping from the couch. He clicks the TV off, and walks over to us with a massive smile on his face.

"You guys readayy?"

"Yes, just what's the stupid surprise?" I snap.

"No need to be pushy. ANYWAYYY, us four….are going…ON A BOAT TRIP!" He yells. All of us look at each other with the same confused expression.

"Uh, Spencer, you do realize it's winter….we'll freeze to death." Carly says, rubbing her arms.

"That's what coats are for! Stupiddd." He says pushing her head affectionately.

"And anyway, if you guys get too cold, you can go down below in the cabin! The reason we're going, is there's a certain type of rainbow fish that migrates to waters near Seattle in the winter! I can finally put my deep sea fishing rod AND my boat to use! Also, how AWESOME would it be to have an aquarium full of rainbow fish?" He says, the smile on his face growing larger by the second. The whole trip did kinda sound like an adventure, heck I had nothing else to do, so why not?

"That sounds cool Spence, I guess I could go, I got nothing else to do. My mom's in Vegas." I say.

"COOLIOOO. See Carly? Sam and Freddie are going! It'll be awesome! Right Freddie?"

"Uhh….I guess….How are you going to explain this to my mom?" Freddie asks.

"Mrs. Benson, I'm taking Freddie on a trip to my mountain house. There is nothing sharp or pointy, or not- disinfected. I trust you are okay with this. I'll leave a note, so even if she's not okay with it, we'll still be gone, and she doesn't know where the "mountain house" is. Also, I doubt she'll use the chip, and dive into freezing cold waters."

"I have to admit Spencer, that's a pretty good plan. I guess I'll go."

"AWESOME!" He looks at Carly with puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! But I'm only going because they are, and it wouldn't make much sense if I didn't."

"Yayyyy!" Spencer yells, pulling Carly into a bear hug.

"Here we go." Carly says, sarcastically, still being squeezed by Spencer.


	3. Bacon

**Another Chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Did you guys watch iStill Physco? Pretty funny. **

~*Carly*~

I felt a strong wave of bacon-smell come over me as I woke up. Spencer must be cooking breakfast. I lifted my arms in the air in a stretch, and looked down for Sam, who usually tumbles off the bed in the middle of the night. (Or I'll kick her down stairs to the sofa for kicking, or talking in her sleep.) To my surprise, she wasn't there. I raised my eyebrows in confusing, until coming to the conclusion that she had probably smelt the bacon and gone downstairs. I got up, brushed my hair, and headed downstairs. The sight down there was one I'll never forget. At the scene, I slightly moved back up the stairs, out of eyeshot, just enough so I could get a view. I came downstairs to see Freddie with a pan of bacon in hand, walking over to a sleeping Sam on the couch, and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. All of the breath was nearly knocked out of me as I walked slowly to my hiding place. Nothing else of importance happened, so I decided to just come down stairs.

"Oh, hey Carls, your up." He said. I didn't want him to know that I saw what happened. It would be a huge invasion on his private thoughts.

"Yeah, hey. That was nice of you to cook Sam some breakfast." I said, hoping to get some sort of rise out of him.

"Oh, uh, this? I um, made this for everyone.." He said, nervously.

"Freddie, it's okay if you made it for Sam, I think it was a really sweet thing to do."

"Yeah, whatever.." He said, rolling his eyes, putting the pan down on the stove. Then it hit me that this was the first day of their "bet".

"How were you planning to explain why you made he breakfast if this is the first day of "no talking to Sam" day?"

"Oh chiz! I totally forgot. I guess you could explain it to her since your up."

"Is there really anything to explain? You made her bacon." I say with a laugh. He rolls his eyes, and smiles. We hear I slight mumbling, and turn to see that Sam in waking up. Her head shoots up, and she is sniffing vigourously with her nose.

"Unhh-CARLY! Did you make bacon?" She says, still sniffing, and half awake.

"No, Freddie did. Come get some you little carnivore." I say, laughing at my meat-loving best friend. She smiles, her eyes still closed.

"Yes ma'am." She says, stumbling to her feet, and hobbling over to the kitchen. Freddie hands her a plate that's piled high with bacon. She tousles his hair in approval, and sits down at the table, eyes still slightly closed. Freddie smiles and shakes his head. She obviously remembered the bet, or else she would've said something. Freddie leans to whisper something in my ear.

"Tell her I said your welcome." He says softly. I laugh slightly.

"Hey, Sam." No response. Just devouring.

"YO PUCK-ETTE! I yell. She turns around, her eyes fully open now.

"Freddie says your welcome." She turns back to devouring, and says,

"No talking through Carly. That's still talking to me." I could almost hear the smirk in her voice. Freddie rolls his eyes.


	4. Sleazy

**Hey guys! Thank you to all who are reading this story, I appreciate it so much. All of y'alls comments are always so nice, even when it's criticism! You guys are awesome, and again I thank you all so much for reading my story. As always, keeping reviewing, and I'll keep writing!**

**~~oHv~~**

~*Sam*~

It was Friday night, and I was home packing for the boat trip tomorrow. I really wasn't even paying attention. I was just taking stuff out of my dresser and tossing them into my duffle. My head was clouded with thoughts. Very unlike me. I usually don't care, but for some reason my mind is clouded with random thoughts that I don't hold onto for more than five seconds, before I forget and move on to the next random little thought. It's pretty annoying. I'm just really not in the thinking mood right now. I just want to pack, and go to Carly's and leave for the stupid boat trip. When I realize I have enough clothes (and midnight boat snacks) I zip up my duffle. I put food in Frothy's two-week feeder, turn off all the lights, and lock the door. As I'm walking to Carly's, the dream I had last night pops into my head. Like I said, I was having really random thoughts. All I really remembered of the dream was something soft brushed against my cheek. I wasn't really sure why that was the only thing that I remembered, but all I know is that it stuck out to me like a sore thumb. I shook off the thought, and continued walking. I hear a loud rumble, and look up. Thunder. Just like that, it starts to rain. I don't attempt to run. I had no motive to. My bag was waterproof. I just let the rain soak me from head to toe. In a way, it was relaxing to feel the smell pellets of water soak my hair, and hit my face. I smiled to myself and raised my face. I was freezing cold, and shivering, but I didn't care. It felt amazing to where I was right now. A crack of lighting strikes across the sky, and I spin my arms around, while laughing like a moron. I take a deep breath and let the cold air penetrate my lungs. I look up, and the only thing separating me from the Bushwell Plaza is a small alleyway. I approach the small alley and take a quick glance inside it. Wrong move. Some sleazy fat dude is leaning against the wall inside of it, and eyes me up and down before coming at me. I throw my bag and him in surprise, and he bats it across the sidewalk. I start to panic, this dude was MASSIVE. My monster fighting instincts kick in as he grabs me around the arms. I attempt to elbow him in the face, but my arms are to short. I scream, but know one is around. I look desperately around for SOMEONE. ANYONE. I look at the mini mart as he tries to drag me into the alley, with me kicking and struggling for dear life. Out comes Freddie.

"FREDDIE!" I scream louder than I had ever before. He turns his head up from his phone, baseball bat in hand, probably trying to protect himself from people like this sicko. He spots me immediately and shoves his phone violently into his pocket. He runs faster and faster towards me. Without warning he brings down the bat, smack on the guy's head. He loosens his grip, and I take that as an opportunity to escape. Success. I abruptly turn around, and jack slap the crap out of his face. He moaned, and touched his face in pain, giving Freddie enough time to take a powerful whack at the guy's legs with the bat. An audible crack was issued from his kneecaps. He then, hobbled backwards, and in coincidence me and Fredface tackled him at the same time. The man fell back, unconscious. I, however, landed on top of Freddie's stomach.

"Ooof!"

"Ungh!"

We stared at each other for a moment, concern, and victory seen clear in both our eyes. His look of concern faded into, a smirk.

"You lose." He says, a smug smile wrapped around his face. What did he mean-OH. CHIZZBAGS. He's right! I lost!

"What!"

"Just kidding, Sam. I wouldn't do that. It was an acceptable circumstance. You got attacked by a pshyco." He said with a chuckle. How was he so cool about this? I looked down, and suddenly became fully aware of our current position. He noticed me looking down, and turned the same shade of red I was. He got up first, offering me his hand. I slapped it away, but he still insisted. I grabbed it on the second offer, rolling my eyes.

"You're right though." I say.

"What'd you mean?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I lost." I say, walking out of the alley. I resisted looking back, even though I knew his facial expression was priceless.


	5. Revealed

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating! I tried yesterday, but for some stupid reason fanfiction was down. So, yay I'm back! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoyy.**

~*Sam*~

Boy, you wouldn't BELIVE the questions Carly Shay asks you when you show up around mid-night. She got all girly and mushy when I told her about the whole "Freddie saving me from the fat dude" thing. No clue why. Then again, this was Carly. Her life long dream was to be locked up in a castle and rescued by her "prince charming". So freaking cheesy. I had just woke up, and was thinking about all this as I ate a huge stack of pancakes Carly had made. I stared into the marvelous stack of syrupy goodness, and dug in. As I was devouring, Carl's sat down, a pitcher of orange juice in hand.

"I'm guessing those are really good?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Yespth. Yespth iduued." I say, mouth full.

"Sorry, I don't speak "mouth full of pancakes." She says sarcasticly. I roll my eyes.

"Well, you should learn. I said, yes, yes indeed." I say, she just smiles, and shakes her head. Just then, Spencer runs into the room, boat hat on, and yells:

"IT'S BOAT DAY IT'S BOAT DAY!" Truly I had forgotten all about it.

"Yeah, I know. I'm already packed." Carly says. Of course she was all prepared. I got up from my spot, threw away my plate, and sat on the couch.

"When are we leavin for that thing, anyways?" I ask.

"As soon as Freddo gets here!" I look down at my pajamas and realize it's probably time to get ready.

"Yo, Carlotta. I'm gonna take a shower." I say. She nods, and I run upstairs to get ready.

~*Freddie*~

I buttoned up my red polo, picked up my packed up suit case, and was ready to go. I was still sort of freaking out about Sam actually losing the bet. I was nervous now…but maybe she had forgotten. You never know with Sam. I walked out of my house, careful to leave the note on the refridgerator for my mom. I took a deep breath as my fist came in contact with the door.

~*Sam*~

I pull my towel over my head and shake it vigorously, to get my hair dry. I flung my damp blonde curls over my shoulder, and walked into Carly's bathroom. I looked into the mirror at what I was wearing. Skinny jeans and a blue Penny Tee that said "Church Pants". Nothing fancy. Then again, when was _**I**_ fancy? I brushed my unruly curls into shape, and headed down stairs. I stopped dead in my trakcs when I heard,

"Hola mi amagias!" Yep. It was definitely the nub. I saw him walk in, and walk over to Carly. The were whispering about something, so I moved a step down, to hear better.

"I heard about your little "run in" with that scumb bag and Sam." She said, quietly.

"Carly, look, please don't say anything about that the next few days, I don't want Sam to remember she lost the bet." He whispers, sincerely.

"SHE LOST THE BET?" Carly practically screamed.

"SHHHH! I don't want her to remember because..because she…um.. has to-"

"Kiss you!" Carly excidetly whisper shouts.

"Shhhh! I'm serious, Carly! I mean, I just like her a lot, so I just am so nerv-OH MY GOD!" Carly snickers. He just realized what he did.

"I KNEW IT!" Carly yells. I didn't want to hear any more. I ran up the stairs, and sat on the edge of Carly's bed.

" Oh, Chizz." I say quietly to myself.


	6. Trip Day

**Yay! I finally got the chance to update this! It looks like you guys are liking this story, so I'm definitely going to continue! Hope you Enjoy!**

~*Spencer*~

After I ran into the room screaming it's boat day, I went back into my room to get my suitcase. When I came back out, dragging my suitcase out into the living room, and saw Freddo and Carly talking in the kitchen. It looked like something exciting by the looks of Carly's face. They're probably just excited about the trip today! I ran over to where they were, and started jumping up and down, and squealing like Carly was. Carly stopped jumping and looks at me with an incredulous look.

"Cmon kid! Why'd you stop jumpin? It's trip day!" I say enthusiastically.

"Uh.. Oh yeah! That's why we were jumping!" Carly says, nudging Freddie with her elbow.

"UH…yeah! Were just um… physced for the trip..Woo!" He says weakly pumping his fist in the air. Something was definitely not right, but I wasn't going to say anything. They're just crazy teenagers, plus Carly will tell me what this is all about soon enough. I hear a racket and look behind me to see Sam sliding down the banister of our staircase, suitcase in hand. She looks like she had just seen a ghost. Her eyes are all out of focus. She shakes her head, and quickly puts on an "I don't care, I'm Sam" look.

"What goes on? When are we leaving for this thing? Fredifer is here, so aren't we supposed to hit the road now?" I smile slightly, and chuckle.

"Don't you mean, hit the ocean?" I say, laughing, and nudging Carly. I stop laughing when Carly gives me a disgusted look.

"Uh, yeah we should go." I say quickly, rushing over to grab my keys. I hear Carly chuckle slightly behind me.

"To the boat yard!" I say, in a British accent gesturing to the door. They all cheer slightly, and head out the door.

We were all about to board the boat, and I had noticed that the car ride here was awfully quiet. No one had really said anything; there was just a lot of looking out of windows and all that jazz. I just shrugged it off. This was going to be an awesome trip. We all boarded the boat, and got settled. Sam went to the bow of the boat and sat on the tip, her knees tightly tucked into her arms, looking out at the horizon. Carly laid on the back cushions of the boat, sunglasses on, bundled up in layers of coats. Freddie just sat on the cushions directly to my left, staring into space. I sat at the captain's spot, of course, boat hat on, ready to go. I was pretty sure of how to do this. Socko said it was just like driving a car, but on water. I pulled back the throttle, and before I knew it, we were out on the big blue.

"Turn on some music!" Carly shouted. I clicked the radio on, and music blared out of the speakers.

"Pushy." I muttered to myself.

"I heard that!" Carly shouts. I chuckle to myself, marveling at how all women hear everything.

_Do you hear me? Talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky oh my baby I'm trying…_

_Boy I hear you, In my dreams I feel you whisper across the sea, keep you with me, in my heart, you make it easier, when life gets hard…_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again…_

I hear Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat sing together. I love this song! I hear Freddie groan, and roll his eyes.

"What's buggin ya kid?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing AT ALL." He grumbles, walking down into the cabin of the boat. Oh well, I tried didn't I? Like I said, they're all just crazy teens.


	7. Icy Clutches

**Hey guys! Update! Hope you like it.**

~*Freddie*~

I was in the bathroom in the cabin below, splashing cold water on my face. I take the small towel off of the towel ring, and wipe off my face with it. I stare at my reflection in the small mirror. I marveled at how many things boat companies could fit into such a compact space. I open the door and squeeze through the narrow walkway, up to the deck. The first thing I notice is Spencer turned completely away from the wheel, and talking to Carly.

"Spence!" I yell, lunging for the wheel.

"Woah Freddo! Chill, it's on autopilot. Hands free!" I chuckle in relief as he raised his arms above his head, enthusiastically. I hake my head, and take my original spot, a seat near the captain's spot. I turn my head to look in front of me, and see Sam, roughing the bitter cold air. He wonderful maine blew behind her, moving around, like each curl had a mind of it's own. Her eyes were closed, and her arms tucked her knees tightly. I caught her shiver, and I laughed silently to myself at her stubbornness. I decided to join her out there. I walked on the narrow edge of the boat, and up to the tip of the bow. She turned her head to face me, revealing her glorious blue eyes. She said nothing, and turned her gaze out into the horizon.

"Don't you want to come inside? It's freezing out here." I say.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you…." She mumbles quietly to herself.

"What?" I didn't understand what she meant.

"Nothing. Just go back over there. I'm not even cold." It's ridiculous, really, how she obviously thinks I'm blind.

"I can see you shivering." I say, calmly, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Just leave me alone Benson! I'm fine! I like to be cold!" She says defiantly.

"You'll never learn." I say, quietly.

"What was that?" She snaps, standing up to face me. I am a good foot taller than her, but it still doesn't seem to faze her. She amazes me she really does, the way she's like a ball of fire.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I say defiantly. If looks could kill, the one she's giving right now, would be the end of my life.

"Coward." She grits through her teeth.

"Hard-head." I retort. I see anger well up in her eyes, as she shoves me with all of her might.

"What the hell, Sam?" I say, nearly toppling over the edge. She gives me another hard shove, and that was the end of it. My body went sailing over the edge of the rail. I clutched whatever I could at the moment out of panic, and the thing that was the closest by, was Sam. I see fear, and shock in the blonde's eyes, as we hit the icy water at the same time. The impact of the water hurt badly, because of the rate we were moving on the boat. **(A/N: That really does happen, if a boat is moving super fast. It feels like you hit concrete.) **I clutched the small girls body as tightly as I could, attempting to save her in any way. The shock of the freezing water was enough to knock the breath out of me. I swam to the surface, gasping for air, Sam still in my tight grasp. We reach the surface, and at the same time, we intake the air that was recently knocked out of our lungs.

"SAM! FREDDIE!" The voice of Carly screamed in the distance.

"WE'RE STUCK ON AUTOPILOT!" Spencer worriedly wails.

I watch as the only escape from the icy clutches of the water, moves further, and further away, out of eyesight.


	8. Where are we?

**Another update! Hope you enjoy this one! If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing… Please?**

~*Freddie*~

Here we were, however many miles out to sea, with who knows what injuries, freezing cold. Oh yeah, and Sam? SHE'S UNCONCIOUS! Just fantastic! I had been trying my best to tow Sam along, while I swam as fast as my body would go in the freezing cold water. I was heading towards some shadow of a lighthouse. I didn't even know there were lighthouses in the middle ocean. Maybe there's not. Maybe I'm just going INSANE! Just then, Sam started to wriggle in my tight grip. I stop swimming for a second, still treading the deep water.

"Sam?" I practically shout. I was panicking! I'd been swimming towards that lighthouse for over an hour, and I was JUST NOW staring to pick up more the details of it.

"Nnnn…. W-what the chizz…" She mumbles, angrily. I knew she wouldn't be to happy about risking hypothermia.

"It's about time s-sleeping beauty! I've been dragging you for n-nearly two hours!" I say, shivering. Her face hardens, as she rubs her face, and starts to lazily tread water on her own.

"T-this is crap. W-what the hell are we s-supposed to do? W-were just stuck! We're going to freeze to d-death!" She says, her teeth chattering.

"D-don't be so sure. T-there's a lighthouse up ahead. W-we may be able to stay t-there until we are f-found." I say, starting to swim that way. I was still pretty mad at her for getting us into this mess.

"W-whatever." She simply says, following me. I shake my head. It's unbelievable how, even in this situation, she manages to keep her "cool".

We flopped our exhausted bodies on the edge of the small beach the lighthouse was standing on. It looked like a pretty old place. There was a stonewall surrounding the island, except for this little beach entrance that me and Sam were currently laying on. I looked into her eyes as we panted. I looked down at her bear feet. We had both lost our shoes at some point. They were slowing us down anyways. I had never been this cold, the smallest wind made me shiver to the bone. I looked back at Sam, and her eyes were closed. Some how I found the strength to stand up. I looked down at her limp, shivering body, and for once took pity. I leaned down, and slid my arms under the crook of her knees, and around her shoulders. Once I picked her up and started walking, her eyes fluttered open, revealing to me her sapphire eyes. She simply closed her eyes back, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't contain the smile that was now broken upon my face. It soon faded into determination as I pressed on, about to walk into the threshold of the door, which led into the lighthouse. The lighthouse was a grayish-black color, made of stone. It looked almost the same inside, except for a large stairwell. I groaned at the sight of it, but pushed myself up it. The staircase winded around the edge of the walls of the lighthouse. Once I reached the top, my knees nearly gave out. I walked into a room with a small, tattered bed that looked like it was from the 1960's. I walked over to it, and laid Sam down on it. She immediately sank comfortably into the bed, and fell to sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I bet you like that." I say to myself. I looked around the room, and saw a massive window, with a broken corner. It wasn't even dark yet, but it didn't matter, we were EXHAUSTED. I don't personally think I've ever been this worn out. I continued to look around, but soon my vision started to blur. The room span for a second before everything went black, and I fell horizontally onto the bed.


	9. Painting

**Another update! Enjoy. Please keep reviewing! I need to know you guys are out there! **

~*Freddie*~

Harsh light streamed into my eyes, burning my corneas. I winced, and put my hand in front of my face, shielding my eyes from the intense light. I glanced at my watch after I had slightly adjusted to being awake. It read 8:27 AM. I silently thanked my mother for getting me a waterproof one for my birthday. I arched my back, and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a slight pain in the middle of it. I knew why, too. I had been lying horizontally on Sam's hip all night. Thinking about her, I had once again become fully aware of her presence. I looked at her for a moment and just admired, that just for a second of me being around her, she wasn't kicking me, or emotionally damaging me. Even tough I had become quite fond of this blondie's personality; it was nice to have a few moments with her out of her "I am Sam" zone. I decided I should probably just let her sleep, while I go scavenge for something to eat. I made the decision that I wasn't going to freak out about this whole "stranded on a desert island" thing. Who knows? It could be a good thing for me. I was with Sam. I just had to keep her well fed, and everything would be all right. I made my way down the winding staircase, and out the door of the drafty lighthouse. Regardless, of my heavy coat, I was still slightly shivering from the bitter wind hitting me, as I made myself familiar with the small island. There wasn't much to it at all. It was just a big lighthouse with crabgrass and sand surrounding it. No trees, no nothing. I looked out into the horizon and could faintly see the lights of Seattle. I had excellent eyesight, though. Anyone who wore glasses wouldn't be able to see anything. It was just too far away. I could only image what state of panic Carly and Spencer are in right now.

~*Carly*~

I'm freaking out, Spencer, FREAKING OUT!" I shouted as I burst into Spencer's small cabin room. I scrunched my eyebrows when I didn't see him. Where on earth could he be? The boat ISN'T that big…

*SPLASH!*

"CARLAYYY!" I hear Spencer crying out. I rush outside of the cabin, and outside to the deck of the boat. I see Spencer aimlessly flailing his arms in the freezing water, with something that looked like a big art canvas or something.

"Spencer! What are you doing! You're going to catch hypothermia!" I say, running to the edge and offering my hand to him. He ignores my hand, and grabs onto the edge of the boat, pulling himself up.

"Just take the painting!" He yells out in desperation. I swiftly grab the painting out of his soaking wet hands, and set it on a nearby outside seat. He lays on the edge of boat for a moment, shivering and breathing heavy before I break the silence.

"What on EARTH were you doing!"

"I was painting…..a…a…and it fell inthewater!" He cries out, saying the last part in one big breath, just like he always does. I just roll my eyes at his zaniness.

"Go get warm and stuff! You'll get sick! That's the LAST thing we need right now." I say truthfully. After driving about 15 miles or so away from where Sam and Freddie had fallen off, Spencer finally got the boat under control, and OFF of autopilot. After that, Spencer had turned the boat completely around, and was already heading to where Sam and Freddie had been dropped. After we searched almost all night, we decided to get some rest, and continue searching early the next morning. I had just woken up a few minutes ago, and went to go wake up Spencer, and I find THIS. I look over at Spencer who was drying off with a towel.

"Why in the world were you painting?" I ask.

"You know I paint when I'm worried." He responds.

"Well, what is there to paint? Were in the middle of the ocean."

"This." He says, proudly turning his painting to me. It was an old, gray, drafty-looking lighthouse with some overgrown grass and sand on the island surrounding it.

**Ooohh. Doesn't that lighthouse seem familiar? Hope you guys liked it. Not sure how much longer this story will go, so just keep reading! And remember, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!**

**~~oHv~~**


	10. Shimmer

**Update. Sorry I haven't worked on this in a while. I had a teeny bit of writer's block, but most of all, I just couldn't find the time to. So here it is. Enjoy!**

~*Carly*~

"So, what inspired you to paint THAT?" I ask, gesturing to the painting of an old lighthouse, proudly displayed in his hands.

"Oh, well that is an actual lighthouse! We are still pretty close to it, you just can't see it because of this thick fog!" He says, all Spencer-like. My eyes widen as I come to realization. They had to be in that lighthouse!

"Spencer! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" I yell directly in his face.

"Kiddo….I don't think-"

"They're at that lighthouse! How close did you say it was again?" I cut him off.

"Uh, it's just over-"

"Lets go!" I cut him off again.

"ohKAY!" He says, running over to his captain's wheel.

~*Freddie*~

I had managed to make a pretty good crab trap out of some stray sticks and plants, and caught Sam and me some small clams and crabs for breakfast. I know, ew, but hey, food is food. I managed to start a fire in this "beautiful" weather, and after an hour, we were done eating. She devoured hers like she hadn't eaten in a month. As usual. I looked over at her, and laughed to myself as I thought back at how I had woken her up this morning. I had walked up to her, and put the cooked food near her nose. She immediately aught the scent, and her eyes SHOT open. I almost burst out laughing then and there, but I held it in. Just then, I looked at her face, and noticed how her hair caught the moonlight's shine. It suited her perfectly. It was unruly, and beautiful. Just like her. Even the color of it seemed to match her personality. My heart just automatically started beating faster every time I looked at her the way I was now. Truly, I was okay with it, too. I needed to tell her how I felt, soon. We could die from starvation at any time. Life could be taken from us at any moment, and my main regret would be, not telling her. We were lying on the small, sandy shore, taking in the heat of the fire, watching the moon rise, and the sun set. She turned her face to look at me, and it was then, that I realized that I didn't want to wait until tomorrow, or the next day to tell her how I'll feel the rest of my life. She was like a fire burning on the water. She stuck out. I swear I saw her wonderful blue eyes shimmer as she raised her eyebrow at me. I bet she was wondering what the heck I was staring at.

"What are you looking at, Fredfreak?" She asked, playfully. I called it. I didn't even answer her question, I just started another sentence of my own.

"Sam, have you ever wondered why we fight so much back at home?" We had been getting along so well here, just the two of us.

"Hah. That's it a stupid question. I thought you already knew! It's because….Uh…It's because we just aren't…huh. I never really thought too much about it, you know? I just went with the fact that we hate each other, " She struggled.

"I don't hate you." I say, serious.

"You don't?" Man, she's really clueless.

"Not at all."

"I don't hate you either, I just thought you hated ME, so I just went along with it. You know, like a game." She says confidently.

"I think we should stop playing this game, then."


	11. Intense

**Update! Sorry it took me a while, I just was busy and couldn't find a time to just WRITE. So here you go, chapter 11 of Spencer's Surprise.**

_~*Carly*~_

So, we were headed toward the only hope of finding my best friends, that old lighthouse in the far distance. Even as fast as we were moving, it just didn't seem to get any closer. Spencer and me had been on the water for a full day now, and it was FINALLY coming into view. I had asked Spencer how we were so close to it earlier, but he just said we must've drifted away over night. Oh well. Only hope, here we come.

_~~The night before ~~_

_~*Freddie*~_

She laughed at what I said about stopping the "game" we've been playing. Laughed. I just can't seem to figure her out. She's like an endless puzzle, physically impossible to solve, yet I keep trying. I never get tired of trying. I looked into the small fire we had going, used to cook our small portion of food. I looked at her, and typical Sam, says this:

"Benson I'm thirsty as hell." I was too. My mouth was so dry, all of the moisture on my tongue had completely dried up. We couldn't drink the salt water, and there wasn't any fresh water in sight. Please hurry Carly.

"I know, I am too. We just have to lay low, and have faith in Spencer and Carly."

"Yeah. I hope they at least have a trail on us." She says, looking over at me.

"I bet they do. Carly's smart enough to figure that out."

"Yeah, I hope so." I really had to tell her how I felt soon. For all I know, we could die on this island.

"Benson….since we're stranded on this god-forsaken island…I think I should probably tell you something." She says, playing with her hands. She was being very un-Sam like.

"Yeah?" I urge her.

"Remember when I was up in Carly's room getting dressed, and you and Carly were talking downstairs?" She asks, twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember, go on." I press.

"Well, I sort of heard you say that…youreallylikedmealot….." She said really fast, but, I understood her clearly. My throat grows a small knot in it, as my face flushes a deep cherry-red.

"Uh-*cough*-uhh…..you-um-you-um…" I hopelessly splutter and cough out. I decided to be brave, and look at her face. She was looking down at her lap and…smiling? What?

"Why?" She asks. Woahh. That caught me off guard.

"Um-what?" I ask, even though I heard her perfectly.

"Why do you like me so much? Or do you even? Did I hear wrong? I knew it! Benson I swear if you tell anyone I'll-"

"You didn't hear wrong." I cut her off. I decided to be brave. I was going to tell her anyway.

"Oh….well then answer my question!" She demands. I know she was just trying to hide the blush creeping on her face. I don't think I've ever seen HER blush before. It's kinda cute-NOT THE TIME, BENSON.

"Well… because you aren't like anyone else. You're like a firework. They're beautiful and loud, and sometimes even obnoxious." She glares at me, but I just continue. "Sooner or later they fade, though. But for some reason, in my eyes, you don't. You stay just as bright, beautiful and lively as ever, never to be silenced, or put out. "

"You think I'm beautiful? B-but…what about Carly? No one ever says I'm beautiful. It's always Carly. I think you're just confused, I-ju-

I cut her off. I smoothly leaned over and was MILIINCHES away from her face. I felt her hot breath, against my lips. The moment was so intense it was almost unbearable. I swear I stopped breathing.

"Yes," I breathe slowly onto her mouth. Her eyes close slightly.

"What?" She whispers.

"I think you're beautiful." Her eyes open in surprise right before I gently capture her lips with mine.


	12. Eaten

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! You guys just weren't reviewing that much, so I had no motivation! I mean it when I say, "Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!" So here's another chapter, please keep reviewing(:**

~*Normal POV*~

Carly and Spencer had been approaching that lighthouse for hours on end, and had finally become within 500 feet of it. Carly was writhing with anticipation, as was Spencer. Carly started to move to the front of the boat, securing ropes piled into her small arms. Her dark brown hair whirled around her uncontrollably, internally annoying her. She was tired, freezing, worried to death, and starving. She could only imagine what Sam was feeling right now. She just hoped she hadn't eaten Freddie. Her stomach began to do flip-flops as they came close enough to lighthouse, that you could see the details of the old grey bricks, which meagerly held it up. She hoped for the best, the best being they alive. She still had the pessimistic thought in the back of her mind they wouldn't be here.

"No." She told herself. "They have to be here. I just know it."

The boat began slowing down in speed, as they approached a small beach area, on the outside of the lighthouse. She began to see faint figures through the thick fog that consumed the top of the ocean. Carly didn't even know what time it was, sometime in the late morning. As they neared closer and closer, she felt her stomach drop as she saw that some of the figures on the shore were just some large boulders. She saw an opportunity arise, and jumped off the boat, and onto the shore. She secured the ropes to a short, but sufficiently thick tree.

"Nice goin, little sister!" Spencer shouted, turning the boat off, and coming to the edge of the boat. Carly did a curtsy, and said,

"Why thank you," In a British accent. Spencer cackled at her doings, and hopped off the boat.

"Let the search begin!" Spencer wailed, enthusiastically. Carly was laughing at her brother as she moved out of site from him, around the lighthouse. Her laughter came to an abrupt stop as she watched the site in front of her. She covered her mouth, to refrain from screaming. "I guess Sam DID eat Freddie…" She thought as she looked down at her two best friends who were heavily making out on the small, sandy floor before her. They were oblivious to anything but each other. Both of their eyes were tightly shut, as their hands wandered. Freddie ran his hand through Sam's thick blonde curls, as Sam began to try to take dominance. He rebelled against her, and pinned her wrists down, maintaining his position on top. Sam was too caught up in the moment to care about the fact that he was in complete control, something that never happened between the two. Carly's eyes widened as the sound of soft lips colliding filled the air. Enough was enough for her.

"OKAYYY!" She screamed. They immediately stopped what they were doing, and looked up at Carly breathlessly, with nervous smiles.

"How long have you too been up to this?" Carly screamed, unable to keep herself calm. She truly was excited, just so surprised. Their already red faces began to redden even more.

"Uhh.." Sam tried.

"Nice to see you too Carly!" Freddie says, in a fake-cheerful voice. Carly felt a pang of remorse hit her, maybe she had been a bit…freak-outish… She was just overly excited, and surprised. She was just so happy she had found them. They were okay. Carly felt stress roll off her shoulders, as she walked over to her best friends, and pulled them into a hug, once they stood up.

"Sorry, guys. I was just caught off guard." She says, laughing dryly.

"Ha, it's okay Carls, it was kind of a huge thing to have to witness, after worrying about us for like 3 days." Sam says. She leans up to whisper into Carly's ear.

"_I'll give you all the juicy deets later, kay?"_ Sam whispers, causing a mischievous smile to break out on Carly's face. Freddie must've heard, because he smiled, and shook his head.

"So are you guys…you know…." Carly asks, spinning her right hand around, doing the same with her left, and then spinning them together in the middle. Freddie chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it." He says. Just then Spencer comes bounding around the lighthouse.

"CARLAYYYYY! I FOUND…FOOTPRINTS!" He yells, excitedly. He quickly caught sight of Sam and Freddie, and his expression became dull. He calmly walked over to them.

"YAY!" He screamed all the sudden, pulling them into a massive hug.

"Spencer…I ….can't breath!" Freddie chokes out.

"Wimpy nub." Sam says, as Spencer releases them. Freddie smirks at her, and just shakes his head.

"Some things never change." Carly says.

"Right. NOW LET'S GET THE CHIZ OUT OF HERE! I'M STARVING!" Sam says, running ahead.

"To the boat!" Spencer says enthusiastically, pointing his arm to the sky. He takes off running. Freddie runs ahead to catch up with Sam, intertwining his fingers with hers. Sam gave him a disgusted look, and rolled her eyes. Freddie just smiled. He knew if she didn't like it, she would of pulled her hand away. Carly walked by herself to the boat, zoned out, her eyes filled with wonder. She couldn't believe how much this small boat trip had affected their lives. And Spencer didn't catch a single rainbow fish.

**Love? Hate? Review! Hope you liked it. **

**~~oHv~~**


	13. IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for this, but I just had to know. If you watched the most recent episode of iCarly, "iOpen a Restaurant", did you see the whole "new crush" thing with Freddie? The whole time I was just like, "What the hell?" I'm just a little pissed off because, did you SEE THE LOOK ON SAM'S FACE when she asked him about the "new crush?" I mean SERIOUSLY! I just feel like the whole thing is wrong! It's like Freddie is turning into a player jerk. (No offense, I love Dan Schneider with all my heart and he's the man.) It just seems way OOC for all of them! Carly looks like she's really enjoying the new attention, as well. (Which pisses me off, because who does that to their best friend?) I mean, I know some of you are like, "Oh it's not real, blah blahhh." But I'm just saying. (Again, I'm just saying. Nothing against iCarly or Dan.) I mean is there anyone else who agrees with me? I want to hear what you guys have to say. If you do, just review, or PM me or something. Thanks for reading my stories! I'm working on one now, and it'll be up soon. Also, if there are any other stories you would like me to update, just review or PM:) *As always Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! * **

**~~oHv~~**


End file.
